


The Film Director

by ScavengerRey_SupremeLeaderKylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScavengerRey_SupremeLeaderKylo/pseuds/ScavengerRey_SupremeLeaderKylo
Summary: Ben is a film Director looking for inspiration when he stumbles upon Rey during her audition for his Romeo & Juliet film.





	1. Audition’s

Chapter 1:

Ben is pacing back and forth trying not to scream. But he can’t hold it in anymore and blurts it out... Ben: “CUT! That’s not what I’m looking for! I need you to put more emotion into your performance.” Rose is pissed. “More emotion. Are you kidding me right now! I’ve worked my ass off studying the script and doing research. I give everything I have to all my performances. The problem isn’t my emotion in the scene Ben! It’s you! The vision you have in your head and what I can actually do are two different things! I’ve had enough of this job. I QUIT!” 

One Week later:  
Ben had spent his entire career looking for something real. Even in his younger days as a film maker the work he did was just to get by. He didn’t really know what kind of person he was. All he knew was that he was passionate about films and his job. He was 29 years old and his career was taking off. A lot of the major studios wanted him but the stories he wrote were mediocre. He knew it. But the executive producers seemed to like the bull shit stuff he was writing. His most recent script: “Fulfill Your Destiny” was the best work he had written in a while. He felt passionate about it. The story was inspired by Shakespeare’s Romeo & Juliet but with a modern day tone. He had just started production and his main actress had just quit on him. Ben whispers to himself: “Maybe I was too hard on her. I probably shouldn’t have yelled at her but this was his project. He wanted the best actress and she just couldn’t give him that spark he was looking for.” A week had gone by and still no luck with the open auditions. Nobody he saw had that thing he was looking for. Maybe he didn’t even know what that thing was. Ben walked to his brand new Tesla. Out of all the colors he could have chosen he decided to go with red. He drove onto the studio parking lot and made his way to the audition room. This was the last day. He was tired of auditions after auditions. The first 10 girls who auditioned were decent but still not good enough. Two hours had passed by and Ben was just about to call it a day for the auditions when a girl ran into the room yelling. Rey: “I’m so sorry I’m late! I’m not familiar with this area and I got lost trying to find the studio.” Ben looked up from his phone as the girl spoke. She was drop dead gorgeous. As she spoke he noticed the British accent! Ben was intrigued. Ben tried his best to compose himself and asked her what her name was. Rey: “I’m Rey.” He whispered her name to himself and trying to get back on track he told her what scene to read from and he was speechless. There was something thing about her. The way she spoke in the scene. She was powerful! She was a little hesitant but more powerful than she knows. He let her finish the scene and told the girl to wait outside while he talked with the producers. Ben told the producers that this girl was the one. Hux, one of the main executives was against hiring the girl but everyone else seemed to be on board. After they agreed with Ben’s decision he yelled for the girl to come back in. After Ben announced she got the part her smile was everything Ben didn’t know he needed. All the executives left the room after they congratulated her and Rey was just about to leave when Ben told her to wait a minute. Ben: “Hello Rey, I just wanted to properly introduce myself. I’m Ben, the director of this film.” Rey: “You look young to be a director. Ben: “Don’t let my looks fool you I’m 29, I turn 30 this year.” Rey: “Wow. I mean you still look young. Ben stares down at her portfolio and looks at her age towards the top. Ben: “Your 21 years old Rey. You’re barely old enough to drink. Rey:“We’ll, I’m from England and I’ve been drinking since I was 16 years old. Ben chuckles from her remark. He begins to stare at her and trying to be professional he grabs a script and a schedule for her. Ben: “Here is everything you’ll need and if you have any questions don’t hesitate to call or text me. He grabs a pen from his pocket and writes his number down on her paper. She smiles at him and nods. Rey: “Thank you so much for this opportunity! She makes her way towards the door with her phone in her hand and as she begins to talk on the phone she is gone. Ben just looks at the door and thinks “I’m totally screwed.”


	2. First kiss

Chapter 2:

A few days have passed by since Rey auditioned and Ben can’t seem to get Rey out of his mind. He keeps thinking about that smile of hers, her accent. He needs to pull it together. He’s the god damn director! It’s unprofessional first of all. Second, she is 21 years old. He is 29 turning 30. A nine year difference between them and he has only just met this girl. He knows nothing about her.

Her first day on set is today and Ben is nervous. He has the scenes prepared to shoot but he needs to focus and stop thinking about her in an unprofessional way. When Rey arrives she is wearing black jeans that show how athletic her body is and a blouse. She has normal clothes on compared to other actresses who Ben has worked with where they show up wearing fashion clothes like they are going to a runway show after. The makeup and hair team immediately takes her to wardrobe and Ben waits 40 minutes until she is ready to begin filming. The day goes by quickly and they wrap filming for the day. Ben goes to one of the rooms to look at all the footage they have so far. Rey was amazing. But Rey still hasn’t met her co-star Poe Dameron yet. Ben thinks about how Rey and Poe need to start filming scenes together soon and he becomes moodier. He thinks about the kiss scene in the script and he doesn’t want to watch Rey kiss Poe. Ben: “Pull yourself together Ben! It’s called acting for fucks sakes.” Ben grabs his keys and heads towards the parking lot when he see’s Rey sitting alone on a bench. It’s almost 9:30pm and they wrapped filming almost an hour ago. Why is she still here. Ben walks over to her. Ben: “Rey why are you still here.” Rey: “My friend Finn was suppose to pick me up but he just called me and said his girlfriend’s sister had an emergency and he can’t pick me up. I thought there would be a bus around here but I got loss and just decided to sit down right here. Ben: “I can give you a ride back home Rey.” Rey: “I couldn’t ask you to do that. Besides I forgot the apartment key and I wouldn’t be able to get inside.” Ben: “So, your just gonna sit here all night Rey till we come back for filming tomorrow.” Rey chuckles. Rey: “Yeah I guess so.” Ben: “That’s ridiculous Rey. Why don’t I drive you to my house and you can ask me questions you have about the script. You can wait at my house till this friend of yours is back at your apartment.” Rey: “Ben, I couldn’t impose on you. I offered Rey. Ben leads her to his car and Rey gets inside the passenger seat.” 

The car ride is silent and Ben tries to keep it together. His place is 25 minutes away from the studio but there’s always traffic in LA. He keeps one hand on the wheel and at one of the stops he looks over at Rey. Her head is leaning against the window. Her eyes are looking out at the LA night scenery and he can’t help but smile. She turns her head and looks at him. He tries to play it cool and look ahead at the rode. Rey: “This is a nice car you have Ben. Ben: “Yeah I like it.” Ben thinks too himself... “Really that’s all you can say to her is Yeah I like it. Pathetic.” The traffic seems to be heavier than normal and it takes 45 minutes to get to Ben’s place. He parks his car in the driveway and looks over at Rey again. She feel asleep at some point and he doesn’t want to wake her up. She looks so beautiful. He admires her for a few more minutes and decides he is gonna carry her inside. He picks her up and bridal carries her to the front door and he puts her on his couch. He heads towards the kitchen to get something to drink when he hears Rey yell. Ben: “Are you okay Rey! I’m sorry I should have woken you up but you looked really tired and I just decided it would be best to let you rest.” Rey: “No it’s fine I just have nightmares sometimes.” Ben: “Did you want something to drink?” Rey: “No I’m fine. But if you wouldn’t mind could you help me with something.” Ben: “Yes. Of course!” Rey: “So, I have a question about page 200.” Ben looks at her. Ben: “The kiss scene.” Rey: “Yeah, I know how lucky I am to have gotten this role but I don’t know about this scene. The scene is well written and I understand what I need to do I just..” Rey becomes silent a little and then she speaks again. Rey: “I know I’m 21 years old but besides some boy in second grade I kissed I don’t have much experience. Ben nearly chokes on his drink. Rey gives him a look and Ben starts chuckling. At first Ben thought she was joking but he looks at her again and realizes she is being serious. He walks to her and sits on the couch. Ben: “I’m sorry Rey. I didn’t realize. Ummm what would you like me to do. Rey: “I don’t want my first real kiss to be in front of a crew with a co-star I haven’t even met yet.” She looks at him and Ben thinks he might know where this is going but he’s not sure. Rey blurts it out. Rey: “Would you kiss me. I know we just met and your the director but I want to be in control of who my first kiss is with and I want you to be it.” Ben stares at her. He can’t believe this is happening. Ben: “You don’t really know me Rey. Why would you want me to be your first kiss.” Rey: “I know we just met but I feel this weird connection between us. I understand if you don’t want to. This was totally unprofessional of me. Please don’t fire me. Ben laughs. Ben: “I’m not gonna fire you Rey.” He moves a little closer to her and Rey’s breathing increases. Ben: “If you want me to kiss you don’t need permission. just do it.” Rey smiles and they both lean towards each other. Their lips collide and Rey doesn’t know what to feel at first. His lips feel wet and it’s a weird feeling but she continues to kiss him. She begins to like the feeling of her lips on his and she deepens the kiss. She doesn’t really know what she is doing but she is a fast learner. Ben keeps kissing her as well not wanting this moment to end. He makes sure that she wants to keep doing it and she doesn’t seem to want a break so they keep on kissing. It’s been at least four minutes and they are still kissing. Rey eventually beaks the kiss and she kisses his cheek. Ben opens his eyes and stares at her. Ben & Rey: “That was amazing.” They both say at the same time and they are smiling at one another.


End file.
